


Pirates of the Sea of Pee

by MLPro



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLPro/pseuds/MLPro
Summary: Will tries to go on an adventure without peeing first.  It doesn't work out too well for him.Takes place during Dead Man's Chest.





	Pirates of the Sea of Pee

"Lord Beckett. The prisoner as ordered, sir." The Port Royal guard addressed his Cutler as he escorted Will Turner into the headquarters. Will was understandably agitated; he was supposed to be having a wedding today, and yet this whole legal thing with Jack Sparrow had to come up.

"It's Captain Jack Sparrow," Will heard that annoying voice in his head and saw that satisfied smirk. He blinked a couple of times to shake himself out of it. Now was not the time to think about that pirate idiot who had gotten him and Elizabeth into this mess. Granted, had it not been for that pirate adventure Will and Elizabeth may not have bonded as much as they did, but that wasn't important right now.

Cutler Beckett gestured toward the manacles the guards had put Will in when all this had started. "That won't be necessary," he said. So, the guard removed them as Beckett poured some liquor into a glass. For some reason, this action made Will feel slightly uncomfortable, though he couldn't quite place why. He didn't have much time to ponder it though, as Beckett had started to discuss the current issue.

"The East India Trading Company has need of your services. We wish for you to act as our agent in a business transaction with our mutual friend: Captain Sparrow."

Friend? Ha. As if. That dude was more annoying than fucking Barbossa, and that was saying something.

"More acquaintance than friend," Will concluded out loud. "How do you know him?"

"We've had dealings in the past," Beckett answered. "And we've each left our mark...on the other."

Mark? "What mark did he leave on you?"

"By your efforts Jack Sparrow was set free. I would like you to go to him, and recover a certain property in his possession."

"Recover. At the point of a sword?"

"Bargain!" Beckett answered as a walked over to a table with a wooden box on it. Opening it, he continued. "Letters of Marque. You will offer what amounts to a full pardon. Jack will be free, a privateer in the employ of England."

Really? First of all, Will was annoyed beyond belief that he had to go talk to Jack again, after being 90% sure he was done with seeing that guy. And secondly, things were probably not going to go the way Beckett expected. "Somehow I doubt Jack will consider employment the same as being free," he said.

"Freedom. Jack Sparrow is a dying breed. The world is shrinking, the blank pages of the map filled in. Jack must find his place in the new world or perish. Not unlike you, Mister Turner. You and your fiancee face the hangman's noose."

"So you get Jack and the Black Pearl."

"The Black Pearl?"

"The property you want that he possesses."

"A ship? Hardly. The item in question's considerably smaller and far more valuable. Something Sparrow keeps on his person at all times. A compass. Ah, you know it. Bring back that Compass, or there's no deal." Beckett sipped on his liquor, again giving Will that strange discomfort he felt earlier.

-

Will had decided that before leaving, he should find Elizabeth in the prison she was being kept in and fill her in on the deal he made with Beckett. After doing so and promising he would marry her upon returning, he set off for Tortuga to find Jack. Ugh, this was not fun. And things were made even less fun when Will realized too late that the weird feeling he had earlier was because he had to pee. But by this point he was already a few miles out of port, so he saw little point in turning back. Besides, he had the world's shyest bladder, so he wasn't in the mood for using any public bathroom. He decided he'd wait till he got home...or something like that.

Upon reaching Tortuga, Will encountered a group of people who were happy to answer about Jack.

"Captain Jack Sparrow? Owes me four doubloons. Heard he was dead," a sailor responded.

"Singapore. That's what I heard," a fisherman added. "Drunk with a smile on his face. Sure as the tide, Jack Sparrow...will turn up in Singapore."

"Jack Sparrow!" a blonde girl by the name of Giselle explained.

"I haven't seen him in a month," said her redhead friend Scarlett.

"When you find him, will you give him a message?" Giselle asked Will before slapping his face. The impact jarred his bladder slightly so he took a couple steps to calm it down before consulting a shrimper on the dock, who was mending nets for his next catch.

"Cannot say about Jack Sparrow. But dere's a island, just south of de straits, where I trade spice for...mmm...delicious long pork. Cannot say about Jack. But you find a ship dere. A ship wit' black sails." From there the two set off for Cannibal Island, the supposed location of Jack's Black Pearl. By this point, Will was becoming more aggravated by being constantly surrounded by water, but he wasn't terribly desperate yet, so it wasn't too big of a deal. He just had to tap his foot casually on the ride there, nothing more.

"My brother will take you ashore," the shrimper explained, and said brother started to row Will toward the shore of the island, only to suddenly stop.

"What's wrong?" Will asked him. The beach is right there."

"Ne bougeais pas, c'est trop dangereux," the shrimper's brother answered.

"What?" Will had never learned French. He was a poor blacksmith, after all.

"Je ne peux, c'est trop dangereux, j'avais le dit. Bon voyage, monsieur." This left Will to have to swim ashore himself. Aargh, this was not ideal right now. His strokes grew rather awkward as he had to cross his legs underwater.

After what felt like an eternity, he reached the shore of the damned island and climbed up onto the beach by the Black Pearl. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and shifted slightly to stave off the urge to piss.

Once he felt more comfortable, he called for Jack, and his crew, only to not receive any answers. He wandered into the nearby jungle to look for him, only to find Cotton's parrot flying onto a stump.

"Ah! A familiar face!" Sure, it was a parrot, but that was better than nothing.

"Rawk! Don't eat me!" the bird replied.

What? Where'd it get that? "I'm not gonna eat you," Will told it.

But the bird persisted; "Don't eat me! No! Don't eat me! Akkk!"

Will continued searching, and after a while, found Gibbs' canteen trailing a long string. He followed it to a tree, and was suddenly ambushed by cannibals, and left hanging upside-down from a rope. Definitely not the best position to be in for his current situation, he noticed in annoyance. Luckily, he was able to fend off the cannibals with his sword before one of them shot a dart into his neck, knocking him out.  
\---  
The next thing Will felt was a dull throbbing pain in his gut. So that meant he hadn't pissed himself in his sleep (which was a good thing), but it also meant he still had to go, and pretty badly at that.

He took in the rest of his surroundings. It appeared that he was back on the beach of that island he had come to to find Jack. Also, someone was carrying him. Well, more like awkwardly dragging him across the sand. He looked up to see who it was.

"Jack Sparrow? What are you - "

"First of all, it's Captain Jack Sparrow. Second of all, thank the gods you're awake. Now you can get up and walk your own lazy ass."

Will stood up, with much difficulty as he was trying to look normal and ease his bladder at the same time. Once he managed to stand up, he tapped his foot as casually as possible and started to rant.

"Sure, whatever, Captain. Do you know what you've done? You've caused Cutler Beckett to come after me and Elizabeth, on our fucking wedding day no less. And then he told me to come find you, and then some random girl slaps me, and then some cannibals knock me out, and now you're dragging me on the beach for whatever fucking reason. And to top it all off - " he stopped himself after that, his usual shy reserve coming back full force, telling him (whether it was rational or not) that voicing his need out loud was a terrible idea.

"To top it all off what?" Jack smirked, his eyes wild with amusement. Of course that bastard would find all of this funny.

"Well...I had a good comeback...and then I randomly forgot it? Awkward, right?" Will crossed his legs, trying not to look too suspicious, but he couldn't help blushing a bit. "So, uh...why are you dragging me on the beach anyway?" Ah, yes. Changing the subject always works.

"So those cannibals are trying to eat my damn crew, so they have them on the other side of this island. Of course, I managed to come across the ones that were taking you there, and I, being the amazing Captain Jack Sparrow, fended them off and freed you."

"Oh, uh...thanks dude."

"But you decided that you were going to be a bitch and not wake up to help me or anything, so I had to drag you all this way so we could go back to the Pearl, sail around the island for a surprise attack, and bomb the shit out of those cannibals to get the rest of my crew back."

"Okay...?"

"I'm jealous as fuck, though. I thought they were going to want to eat me. I mean, I am pretty amazing after all."

"Meanwhile in another universe," Will tried to joke, but his tone was a bit off. He uncrossed his legs again and started to walk to the Black Pearl. Having to put up with Jack's banter was annoying enough on its own, but having to listen to it while his bladder was literally pounding inside him just made it ten thousand times worse. He figured, the sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could go home and FUCKING PEE.

Jack quickly caught up to his comrade. "You all right, mate? You're more on edge than usual."

"I thought I just told you," Will answered, glad to have something else to blame it on.

"Oh, that? Suck it up, son. It's not that awful."

Thanks a lot, douchebag.

The two of them boarded the Pearl, and Jack started to steer it around the island. Will tried to stay as far away from the water as possible, and ended up inside the ship. Well, Jack certainly couldn't see him here. He used this to his advantage, stumbling around and keeping hold of his crotch. He started to feel a bit better at this point. It wasn't completely terrible anymore. Just a little bit terrible.

That was, until that urge hit him. It felt like getting stabbed repeatedly in the stomach. Not only that, but he also started to leak.

"OH SHIT!" Will bent over and hopped around until the leak stopped and the urge subsided. But after this, it had gotten so much worse. He was panting and sweating from exertion and was pretty sure he couldn't hold it much longer.

Some sort of "desperation adrenaline" kicked in and Will bolted back on deck (well, more like awkwardly shuffled, still grabbing his dick and all) and made his way over to where Jack was.

"Jack...I need help...I'm going to fucking piss myself..." he breathed out, stepping in circles.

After Jack had recovered from laughing so hard (because obviously the piece of shit thought it was funny) he asked, "How did that happen so fast?"

"I've been holding it...since I came looking for you...!"

"Oh. Well, that explains so much. I had just thought you were having a really strange dream."

"Okay, cool! What do I do!?" Will asked frantically.

"You could, well, I don't know, just whip it out and piss over the deck?" Jack answered, still trying not to laugh. "That's what I do."

"Argh, fine! But if you look...I will kill you slowly and painfully..." Will shuffled over to a far end of the deck.

"I'll keep that in mind," Jack called after him, before chuckling more to himself. He was enjoying this too much (Then again, I don't blame you, dude. Aren't we all? XD)

Once Will reached what he thought in his mind was a good place (fuzzy as his thoughts were at this point) he desperately tried to drown out the sound of the waves while he undid his pants. He had leaked a bit more during his exchange with Jack and his trek over here, but it was nothing much.

After what felt like hours, he had finally freed his cock and waited to relieve himself of the utter pain and humiliation he had to deal with all day. But of course, it wasn't that easy, because that "shyness" bastard decided to return and leave him waiting and waiting with nothing happening. And it sucked to still feel his bladder bulging in pain but taking no initiative whatsoever to empty.

Will groaned in frustration before trying to calm himself down. He had been waiting for this, it would feel so amazing once he had done it. And besides, the dam had to burst eventually, right?

"Too scared to do it?" A voice shocked Will out of his miserable thoughts. He turned his head around to find Jack still laughing his face off at his companion's predicament.

"Sorry, love. I thought that would have scared you into doing it."

"You bastard," Will didn't have enough energy to yell at Jack anymore so he just croaked out whatever he could.

"Maybe this would work, perhaps?" Before Will could process what was going on, Jack had come behind him and had started to kiss him. Understandably, Will was shocked out of his wits, but this was enough to finally break the floodgates. Suddenly, immense relief combined with the euphoria of kissing Captain Jack Sparrow (of all people, honestly) and Will could have honestly said that there was no other time in which he felt better. As he slowly relaxed, he allowed his tongue to work with Jack's as his pee hurtled into the clear sea below.

After a few minutes, the two finally broke off from each other, and for the first time in a wicked long while, Will smiled. It was a goofy, dizzy grin, and it was absolutely adorable.

"You said you wanted to kill me slowly and painfully?" Jack cracked a grin of his own. "I'd be willing to take you up on that offer,"

"Are you sure?" Will asked him.

"You wouldn't hurt me too badly; I've done it before. And if I recall correctly, you aren't married yet, love."

With that, Will, who had gotten hard after he finished wetting pushed his friend (yeah, I'm pretty sure they're friends now ;) ) against a pole that was conveniently close by. He then managed to get himself inside of Jack and, blushing furiously, started to "do the thing", if you will. It didn't take long for both of them to climax, Jack's seed covering Will in a not-so-golden shower. They stood there for a while, catching their breaths.

After recovering, Will looked around. "Where the hell are we?" he asked suddenly.

Jack looked too, and realized that the island was nowhere in sight. "HOLY SHIT WE'RE LOST! THIS IS WHAT I GET FOR NOT STEERING FOR ALL THIS TIME!"

They both laughed for a few minutes after that, because, let's be real, that was funny.

"Well, then," Will said, his joking tone returning. "Let's try to find it. Maybe your crew won't be 100% dead by the time we get there,"

"Sounds good to me," Jack answered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes the title is uncreative but whatever your objection is invalid.  
> OK, so why the fuck are there absolutely no Pirates of the Caribbean omo stories out there, at all!? Seriously what is wrong with some people...I am rectifying that right here, right now! The first POTC omorashi story EVER (at least the first one made public, I don't know what people have written and kept to themselves). I am makin' history, dudes.  
> Let me know if you have any suggestions for either this particular story, or more stories to come. I'm starting to fulfill really old requests that I kinda forgot about, lol. But yes, feedback would be nice. See you dudes later.


End file.
